A rotorcraft requires some form of anti-torque and direction control in order to counteract the torque effect of the main rotor, and also to control the direction of the rotorcraft. In some cases, a rotorcraft may include a tail rotor to provide anti-torque and direction control. Tail rotors, however, suffer from various safety and performance drawbacks.